


Mr. Slytherin - Park Jimin Fanfiction

by Suga_Hope_Min_Awesome



Category: GOT7, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Virtual Hogwarts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Multi, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_Hope_Min_Awesome/pseuds/Suga_Hope_Min_Awesome
Summary: A monster roams the halls, of peoples dream looking for the stone- who could it be?After coming back to Hogwarts from Beauxbaton, Taylor, an American girl who goes to one of the grandest wizard schools in the world, meets Park Jimin.Park Jimin, one of the seven Korean transfers from the wizard school in Japan, finds Taylor more than interesting. Her hair, eyes and familiar aura draw him in. What a curious boy.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaretoDream0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaretoDream0/gifts).



> Hello guys! Let me know if you have any ideas to help me along the way and also give me constructive criticism. If you have any questions, let me know, I will gladly answer. Last thing is- let me know if I have any spelling mistakes or what not, I will fix them later!

~Taylor~

Upon getting back from Beauxbaton, on the first day of the new school year, Hogwarts was filled to the brim with new first years, and even some newer students in the higher years. A few of them had caught my eye, though I didn’t want to stare. There were a few guys from Mahoutokoro, the Japanese wizarding school, whom are from Korea. I heard about this rumor last year while I was away at the French school. My friend had been swooning and sending owls my way every few days.

Sylviana Blake, my friend from Hufflepuff was so excited to have these boys here. She was infatuated with the 6th year, Tae- Tae- something. Taehyoon? Taehan? Taemin? It had to be something like that. She would always send me a quote from him for that day. She was crazy, and now, she’s crazier. New year, new her.

Meanwhile, my other close friend, Avelaysha Melbourne, couldn’t be bothered by these boys, well… maybe one. She kept complaining about how Yoonki or whatever his name is, did this or that. She was less frantic with these letters than Sylviana, sending them every two weeks. She probably got the brunt of Sylviana’s obsession with the Hufflepuff boy.

Walking into the great hall, Headmistress McGonagall nods at me, so in return, I smile and nod back. McGonagall always had liked me and my friends, and she looked rather happy this year, most likely because now that I was here, as the returning prefect of Gryffindor, I would stop most of the trouble. Fred and George were both here a few years before I started at hogwarts, and caused so much trouble. McGonagall was thrilled when I became a prefect, I took my job more than seriously, though two Slytherin girls get in my way, Xena and Haven. They are just like Fred and George, minus the twin thing, though they might as well be.

I sit down at my spot, quietly, and wait for my owl to drop by with some mail from my parents. Though they were a little disappointed that I didn’t make Slytherin, they were happy that I made the same house that Harry Potter did. As great as he is, professor Potter was a real ditz sometimes, especially around Ginny. They had gotten married a while ago.

 

About a half an hour later, Sylvi runs in, blushing almost as red as the color in the Gryffindor banner. I smirk, shaking my head at this. She runs up to me, giving me a quick hug and then talking a billion miles a minute.

“Oh. My. God. Taehyung just asked me out!” She was hyperventilating already. Of course, this is only the boy that she’s had a crush on for a year. I smile, now actually knowing his name.

“No way! Good for you, how did it happen?” I inquire, acting as if I’m intrigued, which I am, just not as much as she would probably hope for.

“He pushed me against the wall to steer me away from someone I was about to bump into. We were really close, and then he sort of let it out, he was blushing a lot!” She giggles, blushing so much that she could be a red dwarf star.

“So two things. He blushed as much as you are right now, right? And is that him?” I study her expressions as I speak. She has gone from red dwarf to shocked red dwarf with a beating heart so loud that you could hear it in the Gryffindor tower.

“Yes it is! I’m gonna go sit with him,” She nearly yells, due to all of the excitement. When she gets up she turns back to me quickly. “ He is learning English, and is trying to help me learn Korean!”

I sigh, happily to myself as I watch her with him, she was very giggly, and he was all smiles. She grabbed his hands and led him to the Hufflepuff table. She was so happy, and I couldn’t blame her.

I turn back to the letter from my parents, sighing. I’ll have to stay with aunt Mira and aunt Cara longer than expected. Their magical business trips seemed to last years. Which by now, was probably the case. Aunt Cara was sick of it, knowing that I loved my parents, but the last time I saw them was in my third year here, it sickened her. Aunt Mira would always try to cheer me up if I felt sad when I got their letters, and this time, I wish she could.

“So,” A voice behind me says, shifting me out of my depressive state-of-mind. “I have to complain again! Yoongi is driving me absolutely bonkers! He messes around with my wand, so it’ll backfire on my next spell, he screws up my potions in my favorite class, and he completely disregards books by folding the corners- on purpose!” Avelaysha yells from behind me, obviously frustrated.

“And I can guess-“ She cuts me off mid-sentence as I turn to look at her.

“I will not stand another year of it! So if you have to, take points from Slytherin, even if that means you will be hated by a number of my house members. I just can’t stand him any longer.” Ave begs me, sitting down, her head falling onto my right shoulder. I wait a few seconds, just to make sure she was done talking.

“Okay, I will abuse my power to help you. McGonagall trusts me enough, and might not catch on, considering I am very trustworthy. Besides, bullying is not tolerable in my hallways.” I ramble, making actual English sentences. Talking was not my forte, and I was somehow more horrible at it when Ave is around.

“Thank you. I just, can’t. He has the looks, but is just so frustrating.” She sighs. I smirk to myself at this, and now it is so obvious.

“So, are you going to confess to him, or do you think he will confess to you first?” I ask, nonchalantly. I expected her to slap me right there, but she didn’t. She did however, look off to the slytherin table to see him. Since i had no idea what he looked like, I didn’t know which one he was. He was probably one of the two Asian guys sitting together, talking. She looked away afterwards.

“I hate you. He doesn’t like me, and I don’t like him.” She lightly and sadly punches my arm. “I’m gonna go sit by Xena and Haven. I will talk to you in the library later.” She longingly speaks, and trudges off to her spot with her Slytherin friends. I stare after her, slightly smiling to myself. My friends were in love, and I was just a lonely Gryffindor.

 

After the first years have been sorted, I feel eyes on me from across the room, which were boring into my soul. It was uncomfortable, but I tried to pay very little attention to it, though it was hard to not throw some spells his or her way. So I didn’t look… for a while, but like many other human beings, I couldn’t help myself.

I put on my scary prefect face, and look around, until I lock eyes with a blonde haired, Slytherin boy, who was most likely one of the seven Korean boys who came here from the Japan school. Neither of us would back down. This was frustrating, I always win, and hate losing. Normally, the other party would back down as soon as I came into the lock.

The thing that broke our eye contact was his friend who was trying to get his attention, and the two guys next to me. When I turned always, I saw these two dark haired boys who also must have been a part of the seven. Will I ever escape these boys?

“Don’t mind him. Jimin is very intimidating, and also very curious.” The boy with glasses speaks with barely a tiny hint of an accent. American-English, that was interesting. “Anyways, I’m Namjoon, but you can call me RM. And this handsome guy next to you is Jin. He speaks English way better than the others, but is not fluent, so try to speak a little simpler.” I nod at this.

“I’m Taylor Smith, but my friends call me Tay.” I smile slightly at them, feeling Jimin eyes on me again. RM did say his name was Jimin, so I guess that’s what I’ll call him.

“You are a prefect, right, Taylor?” Jin asks, a heavy Korean accent on this boy, which was kind of irresistible and made him more attractive than he already is, with those cheekbones and that smile.

“I have been for a few years. It’s because McGonagall favors me, I cause the least trouble in all of the Gryffindor house, and if I do make trouble, it’s often overlooked.” I smile at them. Jin looked a little confused, so RM explained in their native tongue. It sounded like a complex form of Spanish and Chinese, but was probably refined into a comprehensive alphabet.

“Ah, yes. The head teacher!” Jin seems like he’s had an epiphany. English was probably a lot harder for him than Korean would be for an English speaker. Perhaps, I should learn, to make it easier on my new friends.

“If it would be easier, I could learn Korean, younno, to make it a tad easier on you, as a translator. That Tae guy is teaching my friend, so maybe you two could help me?” I suggest to them. They look at each other, mulling it over, speaking back and forth before looking at me.

“Sure. And maybe you could help out our Slytherin friend get with this girl named Avelaysha, heard of her?” He asks. I nod, smiling to myself. “Our friend, Yoongi has been trying to get her attention for the last year now, and really wants to go out with her. His English has even gotten better. Could you convince her to learn Korean too? Then possibly, they could understand each other better and they could go out.” RM rants.

“I’d be happy to. She doesn’t realize it, but she has a huge crush on your friend Yoongi. I know this because she used to send me letters all about him while I was in France last year.” I grin. I couldn’t wait for this year to start, I have new friends and will be learning a lot.

“Perfect! Like me.” Jin smiles to himself, still pleased that he could understand some English.

“So that’s why we didn’t see you here last year!” RM exclaims. I laugh and then nod. I could no longer feel those eyes of Jimin on me anymore, which was a great relief.

After a while of talking, it was time to take the first years to their dormitories, so as a prefect, I showed them the way, gave them all the passwords and instructed them further. They were soon left alone, and I could go meet my friends in the library. I was overly excited for classes to begin, and it would only start tomorrow, but it didn’t feel like that was soon enough for me. The next thing that crossed my mind absolutely shocked me, because why would I think of that creepy guy, Jimin who was staring at me?

Would he be in any of my classes?

 

About fifteen minutes later, in the library, I find Haven, Xena, and Ave. Two of the three were morphing their faces into my face, making fun of me, as per usual. I stay as silent as possible, and stand just behind them. All three of them were giggling.

“I think this is my favorite face of the female Gryffindor prefect.” I speak gruffly, as if to sound like a man, and crinkle my face in a weird manner. Their faces paled slightly as they turned to look at me, and then they morphed back to normal, and then they sat back in their chairs. I chuckle to myself.

“You sounded like one of the professors!” Haven yells at me. She was always rather loud, and that’s how I knew who was who when they were messing around. Though, Xena didn’t like to change her hair as much as Haven did, which I swear was a different color every day with a different hair style.

“At least she isn’t McGonagall. She would have had our heads.” Xena adds, smugly. She liked to change her eye color, mainly to scare the new kids that came here, but was always changing it to any color she could. Purple, gold, black, red, she loved them all. They did love to tease me with their morphing abilities, and it was funny, though quite annoying. Suddenly, the topic was changed when Haven looked toward the back corner of this section.

“Hey, look, you guys, it’s that Korean Ravenclaw boy.” Haven whispers loudly, which is actually pretty quiet for her, considering the volume of her voice otherwise. She was probably just using descriptive words for me, since I don’t know them. “His name is Jungkook, he really wanted to be in Hufflepuff before he got here. He is much more suited for Ravenclaw, he even thinks so. RM should have gotten into Ravenclaw, but at least he is with a friend.”

“That’s cool. Maybe you should talk to him, see how Jhope is.” Xena responds, unamused, starting to draw on her arm in black ink. She always did that, though she could probably just make some sort of tattoo appear on her skin without it.

“Maybe I will, but since there are no classes today, the boys might be roaming around. Then I won’t have to ask Jungkook about Hobie.” Haven sasses, and that’s when her eyes widen. She walks away, speaking. “Wait… I was fighting with him last time, now I need to ask Jungkook!”

I laugh to myself as she runs over to him, and uses her hands to speak, as well as her mouth. “What were they fighting about last time?” I ask, curious enough.

“About which quidditch team was the best, based on skill.” Ave comments, soaked into the book she’s reading.

“Most likely if Ireland or Russia will win the next quidditch game. That or someone was late for a date.” Xena sighs. “I never got relationships. You’re either too mushy, or you want to kill each other, and some days it’s too much to keep up with.”

“I get what you mean.” Ave and I speak in unison. I then laugh. She and I were very coordinated a lot of the time. It was rather hilarious at times.

“Hobie is fine. And Jungkook says, and I quote, ‘Hi, guys.’ He is too shy to come and talk to all three of us together. Something about being afraid of new girls. Though he knows you aren’t new.” Haven yells, toward me. He was an odd boy, but nonetheless, cute as a button, Haven probably favored him the most, aside from that Hobie boy.

“So you and Hobie were fighting about quidditch, right?” Ave asks, absent minded, though she probably knew that I was wondering. Talk about a mind reader. Haven didn’t respond, which was odd, though she shook her head, she had great reason to not respond.

~Haven~

The past year with Hoseok has been amazing, aside from the fact that we get really competitive when it came to quidditch, which caused more than a few fights in the past. Another reason why I was upset with him was due to the fact that he forgot our four month anniversary date. He has showered me with gifts, but I was really looking forward to going out with him.

“Yoo-hoo, Haven. When will you fall back to Earth?” Xena whispers in my ear, while Taylor waves a hand in front of my face. I shake my head and look at them, apologetically.

“Sorry, I kind of spaced out there. I have to get going, I’m going to go see Rianne, she said that she would be here later than everyone else.” I sigh, walking off and out of the library, solely thinking of Hobie.

 

“Havenie!” I hear right next to my ear, making me jump. I was particularly startled, due to the close proximity of his voice. “Since I messed up, and lost the bet, you are coming with me.” Hobie states, grabbing my wrist and dragging me in a random direction.

“Where are we going? I have to meet Rianne. What’s going on?” I ask, confusedly. All I get in response to my questions is a little bit of a laugh. I shake my head.

“I am taking you on a date!” He exclaims, making me giggle a little bit. I could hear the smile in his voice and I could see it in his excitement. He was so adorable when it came to our relationship. I shake my head, remembering I was mad at him.

“But this is a school, Hoseok, how are we going to go on a date here? Plus I am still mad at you. You forgot our four month anniversary date.” I ramble, quieter than I would normally be. I sigh as he stops in his tracks and turns to me, letting my wrist fall to my side. He grabs my shoulders and bends his face to look into my eyes.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t be after this date. I know it’s a school, but Headmistress gave me permission to do this for you. She even helped me set up a little lunch for us before everyone else eats. We can also go on a walk after we are done. Got it?” Hoseok asks, the smile no longer on his face, he was genuinely trying to be serious. I nod.

“Now stop being serious and take me on your make up date, got it, pabo?” I chuckle, smiling brightly at him. He smiles back and walks with an arm around my shoulders to our lunch date.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans

~Jimin~ 

 

The moment I had seen that Gryffindor prefect, I thought I had seen her before. I don’t remember her being here last year, when our group had been entered into this large castle to attend school. I just remember that the group she hangs out with, a few of them are dating either Hoseok or Tae.

“Aye, Chim Chim.” Yoongi says casually, purposely bumping into me. I shake my head. “Headed to see Kookie?” He asks, lazily. He must be tired- like always, he spoke his native tongue as lazily as he presented himself.

“Yeah, you too?” I mumble, craving sleep. “He’s in the library, where RM normally is. Jungkook is really embracing the Ravenclaw thing.” I mention. Yoongi nods and doesn’t say much else as we walk down the corridor together.

“Chim Chim!” I hear Sylviana and Tae yell at me. Yoongi and I glance back, right as they crash into us, causing us to tumble to the floor.

“Can you guys cause anymore of a ruckus?” Yoongi sneers, in English. He had really gotten a lot better to English since we had started school here last year.

“Sorry.” Sylviana apologizes.

“I just didn’t see you guys this morning, besides on the train.” Tae admits, sheepishly scratching his neck. He stands up and helps Sylviana, which earns him that smile of hers that he adores.

“That’s gross, please do that in the privacy of the Hufflepuff commons.” I cough, uncomfortable with all of the staring they were doing to each other.

“Sorry!” They both blush, looking away from each other. I smile at this, they were adorable.

 

After getting help up, Yoongi decided to go find a place to nap, though Tae and Sylviana joined me to go to the library. When we arrived, we quickly found Jungkook, and sat with him. Sylviana saw that prefect and her other two friends.

I couldn’t help myself to stare at that Gryffindor girl. She’s American, I can tell from the way she acts. Her eyes, even from a distance I could tell, were this charming electric green, and her hair was worn in a braid down the side, the purple and blonde going together with her eyes in a harmonic way.

I look away, and very soon feel eyes on me. I smirk to myself and glance at Kookie’s book. He was reading about some wizard from a few centuries back. He chuckled, probably finding something extremely hilarious.

“What?” I inquire in English, amused. I look up at his face and see that he was looking off somewhere. I turn to see where he was looking, and my eyes meet with hers. She wouldn’t look away, much like in the Great Hall.

“I think she’s curious. I’ve also noticed you’ve taken a strange liking to her.” JK looks at me with a bit of a smirk, as I nudge him. He spoke in Korean, but his words sounded like English. Or was I confused?

“Shut up! Pabo!” I yell at him, hitting his arm and sinking low into my seat, breaking eye contact with the prefect. I mumble to myself about how he was too smart, and how he needed to stop.

“I think Kookie is more than correct, Hyung.” Tae interjects. I sigh and shake my head.

“I’m just curious, not interested. Got that?” I ask, sassily. Though they both nod, I am aware of the fact that they will not let me forget this. What if I am interested in her? What if I’m not?

I turn back to look at her, but then realize that she’s stomping over here. My face pales. What was happening? Did I look too long? Was she going to yell at me?

“What is your problem? Stop staring at me, it’s creepy!” She yells, in English. Good thing I wasn’t that great at English.

“I’m sorry. I just-” She cut me off.

“Yes, your friends RM and Jin informed me that you are just curious and confused, because I wasn’t here last year, but that still doesn’t give you the right to stare at me!” She rants, rather loudly. I just stare with my mouth open.

“I think she told you not to stare, hyung.” Jungkook chuckles into my ear, in English.

“So you can speak English. I just sort of felt like an idiot over here, because I didn’t know if you understood.” She confesses.

“Oh, uh, I am sorry!” I finally find the words to say and stare at my hands instead of her. “I am Jimin.” I introduce myself.

“I’m Jungkook.” The maknae states, calmly, still smirking.

“And I’m pretty sure Sylviana told you about me, I’m Taehyung.” Tae smiles brightly.

“Well, Jimin, Jungkook, and Taehyung, I am Taylor, it’s nice to meet you. I’m going to go back to my friends, so stop staring, okay?” She asked after she introduced herself. She had the look that my mother would give me right after I stole food from her while she was cooking. It was stern, but not really scary.

I nod. “Okay. Bye then.” I give her a small smile as she walks off.

“You didn’t know what to do, there, Hyung.” Kookie laughs, speaking in our native tongue.

I growl. “Want to die, Jk?”

“Hey, hey, now. I was just joking around.” He says, defensively, putting his hands up to protect himself.

“Calm down, Chim Chim.” Tae pats my back, soothing me.

 

~Taylor~

 

But why is he so annoying? I hear inside my head, while looking Avelaysha in the eyes. I sigh and shake my head, looking at her intently, sternly, annoyed.

I don’t know. Maybe he likes you. I tell her. Why does Jimin keep staring at me?

Maybe he finds you strange, peculiar, weird. You know, like I do. She smirks at me.

I raise my eyebrows at her. Says the one speaking with your brain, not your mouth, and you haven’t realized it yet. I chuckle at her.

“God, Taylor, you should’ve told me! You know I get caught up in my own internal monologue!” She screams at me. In turn, I shoosh her.

“Quiet! We are in a library young lady!” I whisper harshly, though I laugh.

She rolls her eyes at me. “I really hate you sometimes.” She coughs.

I laugh, “I know! Love you too, hun.”

“Anyways, I have to get going, I need to listen to the Orchestra club in twelve minutes. They met a few times since last year let out, but I can never remember what songs they play.” She confesses, picking up the book she was reading and pushes in her chair. “Hopefully, Yoongi doesn’t run into me.” She sighs.

“Bye, sweetie.” I say, almost sarcastically.

“What are you, married?” I hear Xena snicker from the background, also getting up to move out of the library.

“Probably.” I speak nonchalantly, barely thinking about it.

“Well, knowing you two, I would guess so.” Xena comments as they both leave me to me myself and I.

I sigh, Sylvi was with Tae and the other two, and that left me to my lonesome. So, I do what any common Sixth year would do, I walk around and try not to look like an idiot. Except I’m a prefect, so if I screw up, then people know. So, I try to walk with an aura of confidence.

 

Later, I bump into some first years who were looking a bit lost, they were both in Hufflepuff and needed some help figuring out where one of their classes were, so they didn’t have to panic tomorrow. So after gladly helping them, I sneak into Professor Potter’s classroom. If there’s one thing to know about him, it’s that young Harry always kept his invisibility cloak with him, somewhere. He was also daft when it came to certain things, so I doubt he’ll notice that the thing is missing. It’s a invisibility cloak for God sake. That boy had an easier time finding the horcruxes than it would to notice it was gone.

It was dark, so I used ‘Lumos’ to light my way as I rummaged through some of the areas that might house this cloak. I find a map and a golden snitch and smile at the memory that these items may hold for Harry. Six years ago, he was a much different person than he is now. He’s more mature, less daft, though he is still very very daft. He’s also married.

I had always heard rumors about the golden trio’s adventures, mainly from my family, who had studied Harry’s books. I never read them, but it feels like I know every word. If there was trivia based on Harry Potter, my one and only Defense Against The Dark Arts professor, then I might win that one.

“Ah-ha!” I whisper, grabbing the cloak from a chair in the back and booking it as quietly and as quickly as I can, rechecking that everything was put back the exact same way that I’d found it. Minus the fact that I now had the cloak.

“You know, that’s bad, right?” I hear a male voice. I wince, turning around from shutting the door as quietly as I could. My eyes were glued shut in shame, not realizing whose voice it was.

“I’m so so so so sorry!” I almost yell, guiltily, my eyes still shut.

He laughs, patting my shoulder. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell professor Potter about this, but if any of the professors or prefects catch you, they might do something about it.

“Wait, what? RM, you could have warned me!” I yell, hitting his arm lightly. We’ve known each other for all of five hours and you’re scaring me already? You must think I’m easily approachable.” I sigh, relieved, and hide the item from which i had stolen, inside my cloak so no one would see.

“Sorry!” He laughs, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “I was actually looking for you, and it was just my luck that I had found you, because I’m honestly having a little trouble.” He confesses.

I nod. “With what?” I asked, curious, wondering why he would come to a girl he just met for something.

“Well, you seem like a kind and caring person.” He says, looking around to make sure no one was around to hear, which they weren’t, everyone was unpacking, and lazing around for the last day of summer. “You know Jin, right? The guy who was sitting next to you and I at the table.” He asks, looking everywhere but at me, nervous for some reason.

“Yes, I do recall. He was very handsome, and seemed to know it.” I comment, this earns a small giggle-like chuckle out of RM. Then it clicked. “Awe! You need dating advice!” I gush.

“Yeah…” He has an unending smile now, as he thinks about this boy with the confidence that could kick someone’s ass. “You see, I don’t know if he likes me like I like him, but I would like your help, because you seem like you would be a very helpful person when it comes to this stuff. I’d ask Ave or Sylvi, but they are too caught up in their own lives. I just saw Ave trying to get away from Yoongi. It was adorable, I want a similar thing to that, just more… me… you know?” He rants.

I smile brightly at him. “I will gladly help you with this, I thought you two had something that was a little more than friendship there. My gaydar may not be perfect, but I can just tell sometimes. If I see Jin, I’ll try to find a way to make him jealous and talk about you. If he is eavesdropping or whatever else, then we will know if he’s interested. That’s going to tell us when you can make a move.” I tell him.

“Great!” He exclaims. “So, phase one, commence!”

 

After talking to Namjoon, I make my way back to Gryffindor tower, and hide the cloak so that no one would find it. Anyone finding it would be the last thing I needed. And I kept thinking to myself how cute Jin and RM would be. That was the most awkward thing in my mind, I’m in love with other people’s love. I help others, but I’ve only ever been in a relationship with my bed and butterbeer.

Walking down the stairs, I see some Hufflepuff and slytherin students scattered about the Gryffindor commons area. This was a lot more common after Dumbledore died, along with all the other stuff that had happened to hogwarts students. I was glad that they were allowing us to intermingle now. It was a lot better for everyone to be social and be together with not only like-minds, but unlike-minds as well.

“Taylor!” I hear Jin yell. “We should talk, I need help.” He grabs my wrist as I make my way other to him and walks out of the common room and down the moving staircases, walking me all the way to the Great Hall, where a few people were, enjoying snacks or reading.

“What do you need, Jin?” I ask, politely, smiling at him.

He sighs. “It’s about Namjoon.” He looked nervous just talking about him, when someone could be listening.

“Do you like him, or something?” I casually question him. He seemed way taken aback. Was RM this Namjoon? Probably.

“You know?” He asked, confused. “I’ve never told anyone. How did you figure this out?” He seemed absolutely confuzzled.

“It’s obvious, I thought you guys have been dating for a long time. You look at eachother with those eyes that just light up when the other enters a room, and you two are totally in love, or at least like each other more than you two thought you did.” I ramble.

“So will you help me ask him out?” He eagerly asks, overly excited. I just nod at him, smiling.

“I can most definitely help you, Jinnie!” I giggle, and grab his wrist. “Let’s go!”

 

~Avelaysha~

 

I internally scream. When will this boy stop following me? He’s always around, trying to annoy me, and trust me, he doesn’t even have to try to annoy me, he just has to look at me, and BAM. Can’t I just fight him, and then be done with this? I can’t handle him, and all he’s doing is breathing.

“You-” He began to speak but I cut him off.

“Can you please stop!?” I yell, though Yoongi seemed a little confused.

“I’m sorry. What did I do?” He asked, curious and confused.

“Don’t act like you don’t know! Oh my god, Yoongi, you’re so annoying.” I scoff, more than obviously annoyed.

“Can I do anything to help it?” His voice was soft, barely audible. Had I hurt him?

“Just be quiet.” I almost growl, but speak no further. I look over to Yoongi and see him nod, no smile on his face, just a frown.

 

When I get to the Slytherin common room, Yoongi parts ways with me, seemingly upset. I felt bad for telling him off, but he was just being really annoying with that cute face, and that gummy smile, and those eyes. Oh god, those eyes.

What the hell Ave! He’s annoying, not attractive, what are you thinking?! I scream at myself in my mind, not aware that someone was listening, rather, Rianne, who was waiting for someone, probably Haven, knowing her.

You talking about Yoongi, again? Do you not know that you’re attracted to him? She asks, as if it’s obvious to everyone. I mean, look at the way you talk about him, you say he’s annoying, but he doesn’t do anything. It’s like you’re misinterpreting your feelings for him.

I am not. I know what I feel, Rianne. I roll my eyes at her.

Do you, really? Are you sure? I mean, I’d hate to stick by my name, but I am the all-knowing-Rianne. She sasses. This causes both of us to laugh out loud.

“You know, I didn’t mean to give you that name in a mean sense in my first year, right?” I giggle.

She nods. “Yeah, I know, but I figured that you could use a laugh.” She smiles. “But seriously, Avelaysha, I think you really do like him, you just don’t know it yet.”

“I guess.” I shrug, not really knowing whatever else to say.

“Anyways, have you seen Haven? She was supposed to meet up with me due to my late arrival and she didn’t do that. I’m kind of upset with her right now.” Rianne rants a little bit.

“Actually,” I look surprised. “I thought you were waiting for her to get back from her bedroom or something. She left the library a long time ago to go and get you. She just didn’t show up?” I ask, curiously.

Shaking her head, she speaks, with a slightly irritated tone. “Honestly, if it has something to do with Hoseok again, I am going to scream. This would be probably the sixth or seventh time by now.”

“Well, they were in a fight earlier, maybe she went to make up with him or something like that. I doubt that she would purposely forget about you, just so she could hang out with him. When she had left, you were the priority, so I guess that she got side tracked. You know how Haven can be.” I ramble quite a bit for being the quiet person that I am.

“I think you’re right, but i’ll never know until I ask her about it. Should I approach her angrily or…?” She left her question opened ended, not knowing what she should do when Haven comes back.

“Personally, I don’t think it matters, just as long as you get your opinion across and that you tell her that it wasn’t cool that you were left to come back to the school on your own.” I offer at least some advice.

“Okay. Thanks, Avelaysha, I’ll see you later then, okay? I have to get back to the Hufflepuff dorms.” She sighs, defeatedly after getting up and leaving the Slytherin common room.

I head down to my room and lay in my bed, thinking hard about if Rianne was right about my feelings or not.

Maybe she was.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Shenanigans among the characters.

~Taylor~

The following day, which began with a rude wake up by the two loudest people in Hogwarts, who apparently made themselves really friendly with the password for Gryffindor’s common room, was exhausting. They woke me up at five in the morning. Five. In the morning. Their excuse? The sun is shining, and so should I.  
“Breakfast is in an hour and a half!” Haven yells, as I throw the pillow over my head. I feel the covers slide off.  
“Go away! Wake up Rianne or Sylviana!” I groan, turning over onto my stomach.  
“Oh, come on!” Jhope yells, taking all of my covers off of me.  
“No! Go away, I need to sleep until breakfast actually starts!” I whine, flailing my limbs like a baby would.  
“Please!?!?!?!” They both plead, in unison.  
“Go wake up that Jimin of yours!” I yell, sitting up to retrieve my blanket from Hoseok’s evil clutches.  
After endless begging, I end up getting out of bed and following those two devils down to where ever they are going. It was still too early for me to think, let alone walk, so I was slow behind them.  
Once we had gotten to our table for breakfast, I noticed we were all sitting with the Korean boys, which I was fine with, though breakfast was in a an hour or two, which meant that I could catch up on some sleep.   
As soon as I put my head down on the table, using my arms for cushions, I feel a hand on my right shoulder, and they shake me. In the distance, I hear shouting and yelling, as if people were screaming at each other. The hand was still shaking me, vigorously now.  
“What?!” I scream, turning around, sitting up properly. No one was there, no one had shook me. “Hello?” I ask. The only thing in the room, which was no longer the Great Hall, is a small table with a book on it, which was opened to a page.  
“Turn the page to find the stone, only the wise will find it. Only the kind may seek it. Beware the boogeyman, he may be watching.” I read aloud, knitting my eyebrows together in confusion. “What does this mean?” I wonder out loud, in a hushed tone. All the lights in the barren room going out, leaving only the candle on the table lit.  
Out of curiosity, I flip the page, though, the only words on the page was the typical one. Though, in this context, was terrifying. ‘Curiosity killed the cat.’   
“There was more to this phrase, I’d heard it before, what was it?” I question thin air, as no one was there, it was only me, in a poorly lit room. I think hard for a few moments before I find the answer. “Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back!” I yell, excitedly. I turn to get Avelaysha and Sylviana, then realize they aren’t there. I sigh, disappointed before I turn back to the book, and then find that it’s gone.  
“Where am I?” I ask, though no one is around to answer, and then ask another thing, aloud, stupidly. “What is this place, and how did I get here?”   
I hear a crashing noise behind me, like breaking glass. But when I turn to look, there’s no glass, it’s a bookshelf. I squint at the shelf, reaching for the candle, so that I can see properly.   
“I was just in the Great Hall. Did someone teleport me to this place? Wait, they would be here with me. What could this be, why don’t I know this place?” I frustratingly grab a book from the shelf, and I read the title. The Opal. But whoever had read this last, seems to have scratched out the name.  
After putting the book back, there’s a crashing sound of glass. This has got me curiouser and curiouser by the moment. So I then take out books of every size and put them back. Only a few make the crashing sound, so I take the sounding ones that I took out before, and place them on the table.  
“What do you want me to do with this?” I defeatedly questioned the room, the shelves, the book. I wish my friends were here with me, then actual smart people would be here to help me. “Do these have something in common, is that why you want these ones out?” There was no response from the room, or whatever force was controlling this area.   
I put the first book aside, The Opal, and then look at the next two. Path Of The Dreamcatcher, and Set In Stone; The Gateway To The Stone. These titles all had something in common, alright.   
“What stone are we talking about here? The Philosopher’s Stone was dealt with over 12 years ago, so it can’t be that. Nicholas Flammel has already died, so it cannot be created. So what am I missing?” I yell. “What do you need from me?! Tell me!” I scream, slamming one of the books down on the table.  
“Please. Tell. Me.” I heavily sigh, letting my head hang down, eyes closed, and that’s when I hear a creak. I open my eyes and snap my head in the direction of the noise. Out of instinct, I grab for my wand, but it’s not there. “Of course, when I might need it.” I sass.  
I look through the door, only seeing darkness. I bite my lip, if only I had my wand, I could use Lumos, and I would be able to see. As I think this, it seems that the room gets lighter and lighter. Behind the bookshelves of this bare room, lies a little girl’s room, painted in flowers and butterflies that would glow in the dark if she was scared. And on the bed lies one of her favorite stories. I take a few steps closer so I could see more of this room. Was this a memory?  
There was a little girl laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I cock my head to the side, and really look at her. The way that her hair fell in long strands across her bed, and the way that she felt her left thumbnail if she was sad or nervous. This little girl could be no more than eight and she looked almost dead inside.  
“Antalia Rose, Daddy and I have to get going.” I hear from the little girl’s side. It sounded like my mother. The little girl didn’t sound like she cared at this point.  
“Tell him that I said goodbye.” She whispered, dead inside. I don’t remember this. Why don’t I remember this? I hear a noise on the other side, resembling a slammed door, but to me, it sounds miles away. A repressed memory?  
“Wait!” I yell, and in that moment, the little girl turns to me, or rather, me. I turn to me, my young face staring back at the older me. The me who is twice her age, and seen so much. Why was she so much more damaged than me?  
“Find the stone, Antalia.” A almost demonic sounding voice sounds from her- my -throat. I flinch.  
“What stone?” I pried, trying to get more information, stepping closer, into the doorway, but instead of walking in, I open my eyes.  
When I opened my eyes, I was sweating, panting, and no longer in the Great Hall, but I was in Hogwarts, thank the heavens. Though, I didn’t end up in my own bedroom, or in class, I was in the medical wing, in Madame Pomfrey’s care.  
As I sit up, she comes walking over to me with a tall glass of water, and some aspirin of some sort and begins scolding. “You ought to be more careful, you’re a prefect for crying out loud, Antalia! I mean, Taylor… You should know when someone has put you under a spell, a curse for that matter. You’ve studied them deeply in your few years here.” I just nod at her.  
“Can I head to class, or perform my duties as prefect now? I’d like to know what I’ve missed out on.” I ask politely, drinking the water and downing the aspirin.  
“Yes. Though, this is a new curse, developed by some wizard with a privacy problem. All I know about is the headaches, if anything out of the ordinary happens, please let me know.” She sounds sympathetic, but looks stern.  
“Yes, Madame Pomfrey. By chance, can you tell me who brought me here, and what class is currently going on?” I question while yawning, causing me to wince, due to the pounding in my head.  
“That Park Jimin boy from Slytherin, and your friend Sylviana brought you here. Everyone else in your friend group seem to come along as well, they sure care about you, I can assure you that. And it’s actually the end of the day right now. Your friends gathered your assignments from the professors. I looked it over, it seems to only be review work, dear. You are free to go when you’re ready.” She chuckles, giving me a small smile and then gets up to attend to something else.   
Upon getting back to the Gryffindor common room, I see many worried faces. Hoseok and Haven looked like they had been crying or something, like it’s something they could’ve prevented.  
“Did you not get enough sleep last night?!” Avelaysha yells at me, though it’s not quite a yell, it’s more of a stern voice that’s slightly louder than normal. The look she gives me is the real killer. I avert my eyes.  
“I got more than enough sleep now, you know I’ve been going to bed earlier later. This sleep was more like a memory state, an induced sleep for that matter.” I explain, wincing at the thoughts of waking from that nightmare.  
“Induced?” Asks Sylviana, confused. “You mean someone put you to sleep with magic?!” She yells, at full volume, nearly as loud as Haven normally is.   
“Madame Pomfrey says that it’s a curse that someone who was concerned about privacy had conjured up. I have no idea why someone would make a spell like that.” I yawn, staring off into space, thinking about the dream, or memory, or whatever thing I had while I was asleep.  
“Maybe the person was curious who was dreaming about him?” Offers Namjooon, sarcastically. We all laughed at this one, and we all needed to laugh at this one.

~Jimin~  
When Taylor had fell asleep, as told from Sylviana, we all expected her to wake up in an hour. That didn’t happen. And when she didn’t wake up to the cold water or shaking, I had thrown her on my back and brought her to Madame Pomfrey, with Avelaysha following Sylviana, who was helping me support Taylor on my back.  
Madame Pomfrey didn’t seem surprised, but rather disappointed. She spoke to us minimally, and took care of Taylor as best as she could. I was confused as to why she took more time with Taylor than any of the other youngins that roamed the halls of Hogwarts.  
Later, Avelaysha told me about how close Madame Pomfrey was to Taylor and her aunts. I had asked about Taylor’s parents, but she said she couldn’t tell me about that. It was Taylor’s business to tell, not hers, and I respected that.  
And that brings us to now, the present, where I am staring at Taylor, yet again, tearing my gaze from her occasionally, so she doesn’t call me weird again. Though, I don’t mind it when she calls me a weirdo, or creep. It’s okay coming from her or the guys, but from anyone else, it would be unforgivable.  
“Hyung,” Jungkook smirks at me. “You’re so fascinated with her, you haven’t even been paying attention to the conversation. You were also more than concerned with her safety when you took her to the medical wing, and kept checking in with her.” He chuckles at me.  
“I feel like I’ve seen her before, somewhere. That’s why I’m staring, Kookie.” I yawn, trying to give him my full attention, which was next to impossible with her in the room.  
“What do you mean you feel like you’ve seen her before? Where? When?” Jungkook asks, curiously, speaking fast in our native language, that even I would have to ask him to slow down if he kept a it.  
“I’m not sure.” I mumble, closing my eyes and pressing my temples between my two first fingers. Does this even induce any thinking capabilities?   
“Maybe it’s a memory from when you were younger, and you can’t remember properly.” He speaks almost empathetically. I shrug, and shake my head.  
“Maybe it is, Kook.” I sigh. “Maybe it is.” When i look at Taylor this time, she’s already staring.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my. Shenangians, shenanigans.

~Yoongi~

I woke up late this morning. Though, it’s not like it mattered, because I never had the same schedule everyday. My professors were very loose with me, and I had a deal going with the majority of them. The deal had a lot to do with how much work I handed in and when. 

When Hobie and Haven where here, they most definitely woke up Xena, Jimin, and Ave. I only know because I had heard them, in my sleep. The most likely outcome of that event is that it woke everyone else except for me, which is great for them, because I will not be ripping off their heads today. Yet.

I hurry down the corridor and to my study hall. I don’t think I went to class at all last year either. I, of course, still passed, because I am the great Min Yoongi. Genius, awesome, so many adjectives to describe me.

In the study hall, I notice the Professor is missing, and there are no animagi in sight, and if there were, I’ve missed them. So that being done, I turn the other way and walk my way to the potions room. Potions was one of my favorite classes, but nothing could trump Muggle Music. Something about the sounds these wonderful non-magic creatures could create is just so poetic.

 

I open the door going into the potions room and listen to the Professor talk. Turning to the board, the teachings taking up Professor Granger’s time. She encouraged me taking all the classes and getting all of my work done two weeks before it’s due. She was one of my favorite Professors just for the encouragement.

After closing the door quietly, I take a seat behind everyone and close my eyes, listening to the lesson. This was the best part of the deal, I could actually sleep in class. I mean, I could anyway, due to my schedule being clear as long as my work was done and turned in.

“What are you doing here?” Ave asked in a hushed tone, looking back at me for a quick moment. I shake my head. “You don’t even have classes at all, Suga.” She sighs, almost not annoyed.

“I can go where I want, probably no one except for you cares.” I sneer, quietly. I roll my eyes and zone out, or at least try to. With the eyes I felt on me, it was quite uncomfortable.

“Can you please leave?” Is the last thing that I hear from her before I stand up as fast as possible and begin to lash out.

“No, can’t you see that I have a crush on you?!” I yell, only to realize that no one was in the room, and it was only me. I flinch. Where did everyone go?

As I look around, it’s no longer Professor Granger’s classroom, but it’s a hallway that i’ve never seen before. The more curious I got, the more I walked, so I started down the hallway at a brisk walking pace.

After a full minute of brisk walking, I’ve only gone a few feet into the hallway. I stop in frustration and growl deep in my throat. Why wasn’t really getting anywhere?

I hear a creak behind me and quickly file into the room, which was filled with mirrors, and a single book, which lay on a table in the corner of the room. It was hard to tell which table was the real table, considering that it was a room full of mirrors.

The book opens on its own as I walk up to it, flipping to a chapter called ‘Dream Magic’, which seems to have a lot of knowledge on dreams and the realm beyond dreams. When I read farther into the section, I notice something about a stone called “Dreamer’s Jade.” I can’t seem to recall where I’ve heard this before, but it’s oddly familiar sounding.

“The ‘Dream Jade’ could get a wizard or witch the power to rebuild the world in their own image. This particular stone was used to help create some of the most powerful artifacts to date, including the Sorcerer's Stone, and the sword Excalibur. With this particular stone, the user could make or break the world, destroying the non-magical and magical people, and worlds. Using the stone could result in madness, which it why it can only be found by the curious and pure hearted. You must intend to not use the stone to find it.” I read aloud.

Taking in this information, I realize that I could be held prisoner under some spell, and that’s why I’m here. So I panic. I throw the book off the table and shove the table as hard as I am able to, into the mirror, and it shatters.

“Let me out!” I yell, I scream, in Korean and English, as loud as I can. I will not let myself be held under a spell. But what if this isn’t a spell, Yoongs?

Maybe it is, maybe it’s not. What do I know?

 

When I wake up, I am in a bed, across from Taylor, that prefect from Gryffindor that Jimin is curious about.

I sit up and shake my head, pressing on my temple with two of my fingers. I feel so disoriented, I look to my left and see Avelaysha, who looks at me, as if she could cry.

“I was slightly worried about you. Why do you have to be so annoying and pass out like that?! You were out for two and a half hours! Did you even sleep last night, you pabo!?!” She yells at me in a questioning manner. I was confused as to why she was acting a little more friendly towards me. She doesn’t really like me that much.

“I uhm… I got enough sleep.” I spoke in English, my accent thick and sleepy compared to her soft and ever-so-slightly worried tone.

“I bet you had gotten enough sleep now, stupid!” She sighs angrily at me, causing me to chuckle. This had caught her attention in full. I turn to look at madame Pomfrey, who looked busy.

“You can go now, Yoongi. Try to get proper sleep in your bed. I know you don’t need to attend class like the others, but this is unhealthy.” Madame Pomfrey states, tending to Taylor’s needs. I just nod in response to her, she didn’t see it though.

“What was that for?” Avelaysha huffs, talking about what I was chuckling at. I shake my head and get up from the bed, turning back to her.

Chuckling again, this time at how red her face was from her anger, I speak. “Well, you are just so cute when you’re angry.”

“I- Wait- H-” She was so lost for words that she just stared at me for a few moments, blushing. “I am not cute!” SHe storms off, out of the hospital wing of Hogwarts.

I follow her, smirking to myself. I had caught her off guard, this was so different from the normal her. Normally, she wouldn’t even be slightly concerned, let alone blush at my comments.

I catch up to her, grabbing her wrist, which sets off a chain reaction. She whips her head to look my way, making eye contact with me. Nothing was heard through the hallways except for our light breathing from the fast walking pace.

“Ave,” I mumble, backing her up against the wall, her cheeks turn a fiery red. Her eyes have no traces of annoyance, disdain, or any form of hatred.

“Yoon- Yoongi, what…” Is all she manages to blurt out, before her back softly meets the stone wall. I would never be rough with her, she deserves the world, she deserves the best.

“You know…” I breathe, moving one of my arms against the all, blocking a possible path of an exit. “I can see right through you. You think you can just hate the world, and turn everyone away. You can’t turn me away. I won’t let you.” I whisper, only centimeters away from her lips, trying to hold myself back, I don’t know why.

“What makes you think I hate the world?” Ave whispers, as if I’ve lit a spark in her that can’t die. Does she really like me? Is she fooling me?

“The way you treat me… the way you walk about the day, as if it’s the worst thing to do, you know, waking up every morning.” I bite my lip a little bit. She does the same, looking at my lips. Is that the signal? Why am I suddenly so nervous?

“I- I just… I guess it’s just my defense mechanism…” She trails off, staring at every one of my facial features, trying to avoid my eyes, but something draws her in, and I’m already staring at hers.

“I don’t know who hurt you, but you don’t deserve that.” I mumble, before closing my eyes, and the distance, letting our lips meet.

Avelaysha didn’t hesitate to kiss back. I was still nervous, but as our beings melted together in the kiss, I forgot about that.

 

~Haven Eight Months Earlier~

 

I fought back the urge to throw one of the other team’s player’s off the broom this time, which didn’t matter, we would have lost if I did. Sylvianna would have had a fun time announcing it though. I can imagine it so vividly. ‘And he needs to go see Madame Pomfrey! Score 20 for Haven in Slytherin!’ She would scream. I know she would.

I sigh. “Stop distracting yourself Haven.” I mumble to myself.

“What are you upset about?” Jungkook asks, following me to my next class. He must have a free period next, he wouldn’t do this normally.

“I just, I wish that Hoseok would notice me. It seems like I always get my hopes up when it comes to him. I think he likes me, and then he turns around and talks to someone else. Kookie, what do I do?” I vent to him, and ask for advice.

“I ask him about how he feels about you.” Kookie smiles at me. I light up at his offer.

“Would you really?!” I ask, rather loudly, extremely excited.

“Anything for my Havenie. You are like a noona to me. Oh uhm… I uh… sister! Bigger sister!” He yells, having trouble with English. I giggle.

“Thank you Kookie.” I smile. “You are like a little brother to me. If you need anything, just ask.” I offer. He nods and quickly runs off.

 

~Present Day~

 

In Transfiguration class, Xena and I were the two who got to show off with our special ability. Of course, we made so much mischief, that the Professor considered leaving, but thought better of it. Another year, another day, everyday should be made for mischief. At least I think so.

 

“I dare you to turn into a monkey and scare Professor Potter tomorrow!” Tae dares Xena. She scoffs and shakes her head.

“Done. That’s exactly my type of idea, though, I would’ve daredHaven to do it, she has animals down to a T.” Xena talks me up. I smirk at their conversation.

“Xena, you and I are basically the same person, you have it down as well.” I rat her out.

“Damn. How did I know you’d say that?” She asks a rhetorical question.

“You two could so switch faces and the Professors wouldn’t know, neither would we.” Jin inputs.

“Except that Taylor knows who is who, I don’t know how, but she does. We can never get past her with that one.” We both say in unison.

“Maybe because you need to get better at it.” Rianne comments. She won’t directly speak to me yet.

“Yeah, okay, sure.” Xena scoffs. “I’m way better at acting than Haven. She is probably the one that gets us caught.”

“Or maybe your acting is too good, and that gets us caught. Ever think of that?” I snap, sassily.

“Wow, who spit in your cereal?” Xena reels back, mumbling.

“Sorry, I just get like that sometimes, you know that, it happens. You get snappy sometimes too, you kn0w.” I sheepishly comment.

 

~Author’s Point of View~

 

Deep in the tunnels of the Chamber of Secrets rests an evil being seeking to take a treasure that can control nature, can control the world, the people, the dreams. With this, you can control the world, and that’s what this evil was searching for.

The evil looked far and wide to find a way to get it. Everyone will bend at it’s will if the evil can just brush their fingers across the smoothness of the varnish. This ancient rock could change the daughter’s feelings, could make the parent happy to be loved.

None of the items in the not so secret museum of the Chamber of Secrets could help this evil entity seek what it wants. It only wants the daughter’s love. Maybe then the being can rest and stop seeking the attention of this girl.

 

“Oh, Antalia Elizabeth Symianth, can’t you see how much mommy wants your love?” She asks the picture of the girl in the crystal ball. Antalia looked so happy with her friends. Scarlett only hoped that she could have seen Antalia’s smile when she was a girl.

“You and I will be together soon, baby girl. You’ll be happy with your mommy, and Daddy will be there too, for a while anyways.” Scarlett chuckles evilly. “In dear time, you will see that daddy is the bad one. In dear time.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Kookie. More shenanigans?

~Junkook~

As she sleeps, I caress her cheek, staring at her lovingly. She didn’t deserve this, to be taken over in such a manner that it makes her dream world open. No one deserved that. Though I probably wouldn’t care if it was anyone else, maybe my friends, but she was a different case. She was stunning, amazing, and she actually trusted me.  
“Take a picture, it lasts longer.” She mumbles, turning over, possibly waking up. Though I’m not sure which it is.  
“Taylor noona…” I speak quietly. She doesn’t stir from my voice. She was probably talking in her sleep before.  
I sigh and stand up, giving her cheek a kiss. I stay there for a good minute or two like that, my lips becoming warmer than before. When I pull away and turn to leave, I feel a tug at my sleeve.  
“Kookie…” I hear her sleepy voice from her bed. I look at her a questioning look. “Don’t leave me… please…” She pleads, her voice breaking. What had this girl gone through?  
“Yeah- I uhm… You okay?” I ask her, caringly. She smiles at me, letting her hand fall.  
“Yeah. I just don’t want to be left alone. Everyone’s at class right now except you and I. Yoongi too, probably.” She mutters under her breath.  
“You sure that Jimin will be okay with this?” I cautiously question.  
She laughs. “He and I aren’t dating. Yet at least. I don’t know how I feel about him really. He just doesn’t seem interested to me.” She ponders.  
“He didn’t ask you out?!” I exclaim, in utter shock. He said a while ago that he would, what stopped him?  
“No. You seem really excited about that though, Do you have a crush on me, Kookie?” She teases me, scrunching up her nose like a bunny would.  
“Yes, actually, I do.” I say, matter-of-factly. I sit on the chair that I was in before, the one beside her bed.  
“Wh- Wait- Huh?” She asks, utterly stupefied. We both start to blush, causing her to giggle a little. I laugh a little bit, nervously, my heart beating out of my chest. “Since when?” She questions, quietly.  
“Since the time in the library where Jimin was staring at you.” I blush a deeper shade of red as I speak.  
“So that’s why the cheek kiss a minute ago was longer than necessary.” She lights up.  
“It was like a goodbye kiss. I thought you and Jimin were going out. He told me a while ago that he would ask you out. I can’t see why he’s waiting so long.” I ramble, hoping she doesn’t just turn me away.  
“Oh. Jimin’s loss. I’m a hoot.” She laughs it off, sounding a little hurt. In an instant, I grab her hand, squeezing it.  
“Don’t think about him right now. We can talk about something else right now.” I smile at her. “We don’t even have to talk if you want.”  
“Okay.” She nods, sitting up. “Jungkook, can I try something really quick?”  
“Sure.” I shrug, staring at her like she’s my whole world, even though she’s not. From the moment that Jimin saw her, she was Jimin’s. But that doesn’t stop me from pretending.  
“Close your eyes, first.” She demands. I nod and do as she tells me to. I feel her shift on the bed and her legs bump against mine slightly. My heart beats fast. What was she going to do?  
“Don’t be rude, okay?” I ask, nervously. I just hear her giggle at me.  
Her lips touch mine before I realize anything else that’s going on.  
It seems like all too soon to me when the kiss ends, so I close the gap between us again, not pushing too far. Though I didn’t want her to feel the need to do these things with me, she kissed back. This felt wrong, but it felt right.  
She pulled me with her as she laid down, not wanting to break the kiss, I follow suit, straddling her. I nip her lip, earning a soft and breathy moan from her. Her arms snake loosely around my neck, and her legs around my waist. My knees were right at the edge of the bed, so I moved a little further up.  
I started to move from her lips and down to her jaw line, and hesitate, pulling away from her. She looked up at me curiously, confused.  
“Wait, noona, so you’re sure that you want me and not Ji-” I start, getting cut off by her pecking my lips.  
“Yes, Jungkook. I want to forget about Jimin right now. He’s doesn’t even seem interested in me. You actually told me how you feel.” She speaks breathily, and fast, very sincerely though.  
I kiss her lips again, a little rougher this time, and feel my weight being shifted. She rolls on top of me, making my heart pound. My hands slip to her waist, I rest my hands there firmly, nipping her lip again.

I wake up with a jump. What kind of dream was that? Jungkook, you cannot have dreams about your hyung’s future girl like that! I mentally slap myself. That’s what I get for falling asleep in the last hour of the school day, I guess. I just won’t be able to look Taylor in the eyes for the next six weeks.   
What even brought that dream on? I am not in love with her, I’ve just met her for crying out loud. There had to be a rational explanation for this dream. 

~Taylor~

Ever since Jimin and I looked each other in the eyes so suddenly from across the room, I’ve felt that something was up. A mixture of concern and happiness rushed over me. Blood rushed to my cheeks just thinking about Jimin.   
Whoa, wait. Taylor. What are you even thinking? Blushing for Jimin? Why? This was not supposed to happen, Antalia Elizabeth. Jimin is a muggleborn, mother would disprove of this.  
“But you hate your mother, Taylor.” Rianne’s calm voice snaps me out of my daze. “You even told us all that before you went to Beauxbaton.”  
“Yeah, I know, I just… I don’t want to disappoint anyone, regardless if I hate them or not.”  
“You can’t please everyone, Taylor.” Haven adds. I just nod.  
Since it was nearly midnight, and tomorrow was Saturday, Haven and Rianne were staying here. The Gryffindor girls were going to their friends dorms, so I invited Sylvi and Ave as well. They should be arriving soon.  
“You guys do know about the rule my great-great-grandparents put into place, right?” I ask, not remembering if I’d told them or not.  
“The one where they made their kids have kids, and so on? Yeah, I recall.” Rianne shudders, as does Haven.  
“Yeah. My father had sent me a letter while I was with my aunts, saying that I was allowed to date as long as whoever I dated wasn’t a muggle. He sent Avery the same thing. I’m not sure if mom knows. She was the crazy one, always has been.” I tell them.  
“Well that means you and Jimin can date then!” Yells Haven. I shake my head in response, scrunching up my nose.  
“What if I like someone else?” I question, looking down, right as Sylvi and Ave walk in.  
“Who else would you like besides Jimin?” Asks Sylvi, curiously.  
“I don’t like Jimin! He’s creepy and stare at me too much!” I yell at them, rather loudly.  
“Of course you do.” Haven, Rianne and Ave all say, in unison.  
“Oh, sure! Coming from someone in a relationship, someone who isn’t interested in the boys at the moment, and the one who tells Yoongi off!” I exclaim.  
“Actually, Yoongi kissed me today.” Ave blushes, almost as red as a tomato. All of us suddenly broke out in cheers, causing Ave to collapse in on herself, rolling onto the bed and hiding her face.  
“He better ask you out!” I yell happily.  
“What he said is that ‘You are mine. I don’t care if you reject me, you’re mine.’ And then we kissed again, and then we went to the common rooms and kept looking back at each other. So I think we are technically together?” She sounds confused, yet happy, all at the same time.  
“I’m so happy for you!” we all scream in happiness.  
“Now you and whoever you like need to get together!” Sylvi exclaims happily.  
“I will not get with Jungkook or Jimin! I just met them both!” I yell, shoving my face in my hands and rolling all over the bed, bumping into Avelaysha a few times.  
“Aha! I was right! So in the library, you went over there to introduce yourself to Kookie and not just to tell off Chim Chim!” Sylviana exclaims at me.  
“No! That’s not what that was!” I sigh, defeatedly. “Maybe.”  
Giggling could be heard all around the room. It was more deafening than silence at this point.  
“You have to start warming up to them!” Haven yells, or exclaims, it was hard to tell the difference.  
“But-“ I try to argue.  
“No ifs, ands, buts or also’s about it. KAY TAY?” Rianne sasses. I just nod.

Over the course of the next few weeks, the girls, including Xena, who had more than the right idea about what we all talked about that night, was trying to get either boy close to me. She was determined to do so, I’ll give her that.  
“How can it already be Halloween?” Haven asks, almost frustratedly. “Before you know it, I’m going to be graduated from here, and Hobie will be back in Korea without me.”  
“Oh, Hush!” I shake my head at her. “You’ve still got until June, and It’ll only be November tomorrow.”   
“That’s still over sixty school days that we’ve gone through!” She retorts, rather loudly.  
“And you have a few more months, you know like nearly six months to go!” I sigh. “In that amount of time, you’d have known Hobie for a year, going out for nearly a year, or something like that, right? Also, You could just get a magical visa or some shiz to go visit him. It’s not that hard, if you think about it.” I rant.  
“That’s true.” She speaks quietly this time, in thought, and then turns to the book in her hands and begins reading. I get up and start to walk to the Great Hall from the Library.  
As I head to the Great Hall, I can’t help but feel off, in a way. I can’t really explain it, but there is this feeling in my gut, that spreads to my chest.   
I shake my head, feeling faint, grabbing the wall for support. Where was I going? The- Commons? Library? No, you just came from there. Quidditch court? No, you don’t help with flying lessons today.  
Sensory correction. What was it? Three things that I can see, lets see…. fire… what else? I blink rapidly. The ceiling arch… Come on, Antalia, think…. and… a door… was that there before? What’s happening?   
My knees give out, making me fall to the floor, the ground comes rushing towards me. The last thing that I see before everything goes dark is the silhouette of someone running up to me.

~Jimin~

I lift Taylor onto my back, and run to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was never too busy to help Taylor. This was the third time in the last two weeks that she had collapsed in the corridor like that, Jungkook caught her the other two times.  
“Antalia… door…” She murmurs, passed out. I sigh to myself when she says this. She’s said something similar the other times she’s collapsed.  
There was something about her that didn’t add up. She looked just like that criminal that took the heirloom of the President back home in Korea. Yet, she looks nothing like her. Wrong hair, wrong eyes, and she was a sweet girl. She couldn’t be related to Scarlett Symianth. 

After I set Taylor down on the bed, Madame Pomfrey was taking her vitals in a second. She outta use a cloning machine with the rate this school is going at. Hurt from quidditch, or animals that didn’t get the proper care, and people who pass out, quite like Taylor.  
“Poor girl, this usually only happens when her mother is around.” Madame comments, quietly, tucking the young girl in.  
“What else triggers this for her?” I ask, curiously. “And if I may ask, whose her mother?”  
“She never talks much about her mother, just that she prefers not to be around or talk about her. She adores her father. As far as I know, her mother doesn’t like to give freedoms to her, and her father wants to see her fly above everyone else. He rewards her good grades and such with some freedoms. Like being able to go to the school in France, or leaving food for the unicorns that live a few kilometers from her house. But that was ages ago.” She rambles, staring intently at the girl in the bed.  
“Where is her father now?” I question.  
“To my knowledge, on a trip with his wife, that has lasted five and a half years.” Madame Pomfrey sighs, looking at me. “She doesn’t usually let people know this, but Jungkook and you, Jimin, have taken great care of her in the last few weeks. I thought you should know.  
And with that, the nurse goes off and attends to someone with a broken leg, throwing together a potion. Mending was her specialty.  
“Antalia… door…” Taylor mumbles in her sleep, yet again. I wish I knew what she was talking about, it would be easier to understand that way.  
“Who’s Antalia?” I ask, absentmindedly, in my native language. I try to think of the words in English, so I can ask Madame Pomfrey, but I can’t seem to grasp the words. I’ll ask later, I guess.

~Taylor~

I’m running down the corridor of Hogwarts, and it extends tenfold. I don’t remember which one I’m in, it looks like the fifth floor though. I need to get to the end of it. I have to get to the door. You can do this, Antalia.  
“Come on. This is no way for someone to live.” I pant, while I continue to sprint down the long hallway. This was beginning to become pointless, I don’t even know why I need to get to the door.  
“Antalia~ My sweet~!” Comes a sickeningly sweet voice. My stomach clenches, tying itself into a knot. “Mommy’s here to help~!” It yells again, making me stop, and I stop by a doorway, which leads into a room, similar to Professor Potter’s classroom.  
Looking behind me, I see a shadow against the wall, holding a flower in her lowered hand, and a wand in the raised one. She seems to be able to use lumos here. “Not today.” I whisper to myself, ducking into the room which resembled three major classrooms here. I can’t put my fingers on the others.  
“Oh~ Antalia~” my mother continues to speak in that sing songy voice, prancing down the hallway. I duck behind the big teacher’s desk before she could get a chance to see me. I can feel myself shaking out of fright and rage. If there was one thing that scared me, it was my mother. She was my least favorite parent.  
I sit there in that classroom for ages, hearing that wench go down the hallway, speaking my name, like she even deserves to.

I sit up in the bed, as fast as my body will move me. I feel like I’m sweating, I feel like crying. I hated dreaming about her, that evil criminal. I hated the family I came from, but she was the worst.   
“I see that you’re finally awake.” Speaks a voice next to me. Stretching, I look over to see who it is. “You okay?” He asks.  
I nod. ”Yeah, I’m fine, I just had a really bad dream. What time is it?” I question.  
“It’s almost time for lunch. So about 11:30.” Jimin scratches his neck, thinking, as he speaks thoughtfully.  
“Is that so? When did I pass out again?” I panic, getting out of the bed and getting on my shoes.  
“You don’t have to rush, you’ve only been out for an hour. I had Xena bring your assignment from your class.” He chuckles, rushing to my side to sit me down.  
“Oh. Okay, I’ll have to thank her later. Anyways, thanks for catching me!” I exclaim. I blush when he sits me down and crouches in front of me.  
Lifting my foot to put my shoe on, he seems curious. “So, I have a question, and I was going to ask Madame Pomfrey earlier, but I forgot the words in English.”  
“Okay?” I wonder. “Do you remember the English words for it now?”   
“Yes, actually, it only took me about fifteen minutes.” He laughs, tying my shoe carefully. He was so precise about it, being so gentle, like I would break. “You kept saying a name in your sleep… Antalia… who is she?” He asks, as if it was a curse word, he spoke slowly.  
“Oh, I don’t know why I would be saying that in my sleep. I’m Antalia, that’s my full first name, I don’t like it very much. I like Taylor better.” I admit.  
“I don’t see why you don’t like your name, it’s very pretty, much like you.” He says, putting my leg down and starting on the other. I just stare down at him, my blush deeper than before.  
“I’m not pretty.” I speak fast.  
“No, you’re very pretty.” He comments, nonchalantly.  
“Park Jimin, hush up! I am not pretty!” I huff and cross my arms over my chest in defense, looking towards the other beds instead of at him.  
“You’re also very funny.” He chuckles, standing up and messing up my hair. I shake my head and bat at his arm to no avail.  
“You’re messing up my hair~!” I cry out as he takes his hand away. I move to fix my hair.


End file.
